creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smurfs 2
Film credits The Smurfs 2. Directed by *Raja Gosnell Screenplay by *J. David Stem *David N. Weiss *Jay Scherick *David Ronn *Karey Kirkpatrick Story by *J. David Stem *David N. Weiss *Jay Scherick *David Ronn Based On The Characters And Works Of *Peyo Produced by *Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Executive Producers *Ezra Swerdlow *Ben Haber *Paul Neesan Director Of Photography *Phil Méheux, BSC Production Designer *Bill Boes Editor *Sabrina Plisco, A.C.E Casting by *David Rubin, CSA Costume Designers *Rita Ryack *Véronique Marchessault Music by *Heitor Pereira Visual Effects Supervisor *Richard R. Hoover Co-Producer *Véronique Culliford Production *Kerner Entertainment Company Cast Gargamel Hank Azaria Patrick Neil Patrick Harris Victor BrendanGleeson Grace Jayma Mays Blue Jacob Tremblay As Herself Nancy O´Dell Room Service Walter Karim Babin New York Taxi Driver Gaston Morrison Toad Man Jocelyn Blanchard Pregnant Mom Erika Rosenbaum Peanut Mom Carolina Bartczak Peanut Father James A. Woods Father-to-Be Henri Pardo Mother with Camera Vanessa Matsui Curious Dad Dusan Dukic Single Mom Ruth Chiang Woman in Box Andy Quesnel Hotel Assistant Manager Mylène Dinh-Robic Hotel Sous-chef Martin- Guy Bélanger Candy Men Robert Reynaert Patrick Sabongui Tourist with Coffee Cup Martin St-Antoine Palaís Garnier Security Guard Patrick Baby Peanut Kid Joshua Spreekmeester Hotel Desk Manager Bruno Paviot Cat Man in Audience Sylvain Quimene Pregnant Models Gaelle Herisson Pietri Janicke Askevold Béatrice Rosen Mathilde Snodgrass Azrael Mr. Krinkle Elway Hank Smurfs, Naughties and Azrael Voice Cast Smurfette Katy Perry Vexy Christina Ricci Papa Smurf Jonathan Winters Hackus J.B. Smoove Grouchy Smurf George Lopez Clumsy Smurf Anton Velchin Vanity Smurf John Oliver Voice of Azrael Frank Welker Narrator Smurf Tom Kane Brainy Smurf Fred Armisen Handy Smurf Jeff Foxworthy Gutsy Smurf Alan Gumming Hefty Smurf Gary Basaraba Panicky Smurf Adam Wylie Farmer Smurf Joel McCrary Greedy Smurf Kenan Thompson Party Planner Smurf Kevin Lee Jokey Smurf Paul Reubens Smooth Smurf Shaquille O'Neal Baker Smurf B.J. Novak Passive-Aggressive Smurf Jimmy Kimmel Clueless Smurf Shaun White Social Smurf Mario Lopez Crazy Smurf John Kassir Smurf Voice #1 Sean Kenin Smurf Voice #2 Patricia Summersett Stunt Coordinator Marc Désourdv Stunts *Marc-André Brisebois Jason Cavalier *Benoît Gauthier François Gauthier *Mathilde Laliberte Gingras Eric Goulet *Jason Hsu Kevin Kelsall *Joshua Lakatos Helana Laliberté *Alain Moussi Peter Seaborne Unit Production Manager *Manon Bougie *Ezra Swerdlow First Assistant Director *Benita Allen Second Assistant Director *Renato De Cotiis Visual Effects Producer *Maricel Pagulayan SPI Animation Supervisors *Sebastian Kapijimpanga *Spencer Cook SPI Visual Effects Producer *Skye Lyons 3D Visual Effects Supervisor *Rob Engle SPI Digital Effects Supervisors *Theo Bialek *Peter Nofz Co-Producers *Benita Allen *Raphael Benoliel *Hendrik Coysman Associate Producers *Maricel Pagulayan *Sabrina Plisco Supervising Art Director *Michèle Laliberté Art Directors *Vincent Gingras-Liberali *David Gaucher Set Decorators *Elise de Blois *Marie-Soleil Denommé *Frédérique Bolté Property Master *Simone Leclerc Script Supervisor *Elizabeth Tremblay Camera Operators *François Daignault *Alfonso Maiorana *Robert Guertin First Assistant Camera *Nicolas Marion *Maxime Gagnon *Michel Bernier Second Assistant Camera *Roch Boucher *Serge Hughes *Maxime Gagnon *Laurent Alexis Guertin Digital Imaging Technician *Vanick Champagne Costume Supervisor *Fabienne April Key Costumer *Christine Gribbin Costumers *Sylvie Dagenais *Nanrose Buchman Key Makeup *Annick Chartier Gargamel Makeup Designed by *Illusion Industries Inc. Makeup Effects Department Head *Todd Tucker Makeup Effects Artist *Charles Carter Key Hairdresser *Corald Giroux Hairdressers *Gaétan Landry *Cynthia Patton Chief Lighting Technician *Jean Courteau Assistant Chief Lighting Technician *Sylvain Bergevin Key Rigging Gaffer *Gilles Fortier Best Boy Rigging Gaffer *Daniel Gagnon Key Grip *Alain Massé Best Boy Grip *Jeff Nichol Dolly Grip *Richard Boucher Key Rigging Grips *Stéphane Pilon *Bernard Larivière Best Boy Rigging Grip *Jean-François Larivière Sound Mixer *Patrick Rousseau Boom Operator *Maxime Ferland Video Assist *Stephanie Girard-Hamelin Special Effects Supervisor *Ryal Cosgrove Key Special Special Effects Technician *Dana Campbell Best Boy Special Effects Technician *Michel Gagnon Location Manager *Benoît Mathieu Assistant Location Managers *Patrick Laurendeau *Andrée-Anne Godbout Production Coordinator *Helene Muller Assistant Production Coordinator *Kathy-Ann Thomas Unit Manager *Patrick Legault Production Accountant *Jill Rosenblatt First Assistant Accountants *Nick Costantino *Jocelyne Gagné Payroll Accountant *Soto Katakos Construction Supervisor *Réjean Brochu Key Greensperson *Dylan la Frenière Key Scenic Painter *Alain Giguère On-Set Painter *Luc De Schutter Key Sculptor Moulder *Lucie Fournier CG Character Designer *Allen Battino Set Designers *Frédéric Amblard *Alex Touikan *Céline Lampron *Guy Pigeon *Brent Lambert Assistant Art Directors *Mathieu Guiguere *Etienne Gravand Illustrators *Christian Robert de Massy *Mathieu Duchesne *Gregory Hill Storyboard Artists *Dan Sweetman *Steven Curcuru *Oliver Dear *Robin Richesson *Simeon Wilkins Art Department Coordinator *Doris Simard Graphic Artist *Isabelle Coté On-Set Dressers *Marc-André Stronirowsk *Éric Sénécal Props Assistant *Marc Tessier Unit Publicist *Brooke Ensign Still Photographer *Jonathan Wenk Second Assistant Director *Fred Roth Third Assistant Directors *Silver Butler *Sinan Saber *Jeanne Leblanc *Anik Drapeau Associate to Mr. Gosnell *Julia Enescu Associate to Mr. Kerner *Lauren Waggoner Assistants to Mr. Kerner *Dana Florescu *Lisa Crnic Assistant to Mr. Swerdiow *Elza Kephart Assistant to Mr. Azaria *Alexandra Feldman Assistant to Mr. Harris *Philip Fortin Production Assistants *Audrey Bergeron Rivard Michel Bilodeau *Irina Cazazaeva Guenael Charrier *Martin Fradette Jean-Philippe Gagnon *Jean-François Hall Anie LeBlanc *Frédéric Moreau Mylène Papillon *Frederic Taillefer Casting Associate *Melissa Pryor Additional Casting-Montreal *Andrea Kenyon, CSA *Randi Wells, CDC Additional Voice Casting *Mary Hidalgo Extras Casting *Julie Breton Craft Service *Mike Vaudrin Choreographer *Clarence Ford Medic *Mélanie Bergeron Head Animal Trainer *Larry Madrid Cats Trainer *Raymond W. Beal Ducks Trainer *David E. Sousa Transportation Captain Philippe Montel Transportation Co-Captain Philippe Cadieux-Morin Second Unit 2nd Unit Director/Stunt Coordinator George Aguilar First Assistant Director Sean Dwyer Second Assistant Director Julie Bougie-Boyer Third Assistant Director Dominique Gaglione D'Amico Script Supervisor Nathalie Paquette Director of Photography Thomas E. Ackerman Camera Operator François Archambault First Assistant Camera Michel Bernier Second Assistant Camera Eric Aubin Key Dresser Myriam St-Louis Chief Lighting Technician Eames Gagnon Best Boy Electric Pierre Daudelin Key Grip Kenneth MacKenzie Best Boy Grip Rémi Giroux Dolly Grip Brad Maclean Sound Mixer Dimitri Médard Boom Operator Paskal Perreault Video Assist Simon Desrochers-Laplante Production Coordinator Vanie Salvas Key Special Effects Technician Marc Tristan Reichel On-Set Dresser Geoffroy Gosselin Unit Manager Paul Boutin Production Assistants Jessica Girard Yvan Sergerie Paris Unit Production Services Provided by Firstep Production Manager Matthieu Rubin Second Assistant Directors Felix Baudoui Vannick Fauchier Gabrielle Hanne Supervising Art Director Anne Seibel Art Director Emmanuelle Pucci Set Decorator Benoit Tetelin "B" Camera Operators Roger Simonsz Hugues Espinasse First Assistant "B" Camera Boris Abaza Second Assistant "B" Camera Fares Messaoud Aerial Shots Provided by Acs France Helicopter Pilot Luc Poullain Costume Supervisor Laurence Caines Makeup Artists Thi Thanh Tu N'Guyen Lydia Pujols Hair Stylists Gil Allan Eric Rodhain Key Grip Cyril Kuhnholtz Gaffer Jean Francois Drigeard Best Boy Electric Manu Gaspar Sound Mixer Jean-Marie Blondel Boom Operator Frederic Pardon Still Photographer Bruno Calvo Special Effects Supervisor Jean Miel Location Manager Antonin Depardieu Production Coordinator Jennifer Simonnet Additional Casting By Juliette Menager Catering Locafete Post Production Post Production Supervisor David E. Hall Additional Editing by David Rennie 1st Assistant Editor Rolf Fleischmann Assistant Editor Jered Zalman Apprentice Editor Adoma Ananeh-Firempong VFX Editor Linda Drake VFX Assistant Editor Mark V. Phillips 3D Assistant Editors Meghan L. Noble Staci Pontius Post Production Assistant Jared Curtis Re-Recording Mixers Terry Porter Dean Zupancic Sound Design & Supervision by Robert L. Sephton Sound Designers Will Files Kyrsten Mate Assistant Sound Editor F. Scott Taylor Dialogue Editor David Williams Sound Effects Editors Randle Akerson Daniel Pagan, MPSE Supervising ADR Editor Bernard Weiser, MPSE Foley Supervisor Bruce Tanis Foley Artists Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Foley Mixer Randy K. Singer ADR Mixer Howard London, CAS Loop Group Hoffmann-Brow Post Sound Services Provided by Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California Music Editor Dominick Certo, MPSE Conductor Nick Glennie Smith Orchestrations Tim Davies Jeremy Levy Score Mixer Alan Meyerson Music Production Services Steven Kofsky Music Contractor Peter Rotter Music Preparation Booker White Synth Programming Anthony Willis John Boyd Titles by Picture Mill Digital Intermediate by Colorworks Digital Colorist Trent Johnson Dailies by Technicolor Visual Effects VFX Production Manager Whiteney E. Kitchen VFX Coordinators Kate Royce Walters Sheldon L. Smith Helen Jen VFX Production Supervisor Jay Randall VFX Project Manager Francesca Mancini Data Wranglers Jan Fiedler Francis Clement Marianne Roberge VFX Technicians Paul Gillot Stephen Elphick 3D Coordinators Tom Clary Rafael Garrido Special Visual Effects and Animation *Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. (Culver City, California) *Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Digital Producers *John Kreidman *Mickey Levy Computer Graphics Supervisor *Danny Dimian *Albert Hastings *Matt Hausman *Karl Edward Herbst *Brian Steiner Digital Production Managers *Daniel Carbo *Evangeline Monroy Stereo DPM *Rebecca Rinn Visual Effects Senior Editor *Guy T. Wiedmann Animation APM *Keiko Koyama Layout APM *Michael Killoren Visual Effects APMs *Taide Carpenter *Jesus De Santiago *Stephanie C Lee *Beth Tyszkiewicz Nesbit Digital Resources APM *Jann Wimmer Visual Effects Coordinators *Colin De Andrade *Judith Fernando *Joshua Fritchie *Shu Fujita *Melissa Halarides *Jeffrey John Howard *Michelle Ledesma *Matthew Salkin *Ozen Savidof *Adrian J. Sciutto *Claire Sun Production Assistants Joel Binder LaShay Carr Scott Laskey Joshua Saunders Supervising Animators Bill Haller Craig McPherson Jeff Panko Richard B Smith Nick Starcevic Chad Stewart Glenn Sylvester Max Tyrie Character Animators *Julie Bernier Gosselin Simon Black Mario Antonanzas Bodin Chris Buckley *Aaron Burton Nicholas Cabana Alan Camilo Carlos Carvajal Garcia *Byung Joo Choi Benjamin Cinelli Jocelyn Cofer Elisabeth Franklin Constantine *David Crispino Stephen W Cummings Jacques Daigle Aaron J Deerfield *Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Derek Esparza Ernesto Esteso Molina *Brian Eyre Carolina Fabiani Fredrick Fasse Demeri Flowers *Robert Fox Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Oz Gani *Soumitra Gokhale Angel Gonzalez-Tote Scott Guppy Hugo Hernandez *Yannick Honore Eric R. Huang James Humphries Meena Ibrahim *Hyunchul Jung Hyunkyung Jung Mariya Kalachova Josh Kent *Jeff Kim Joseph Ligia Naomi Kim Robert Kim Michael Kimmel *Bart Kosmowski Marco La Torre Billy Vu Lam Michael Langford *Chloé Lang-Willar François Laurent Yuri Lementy Peer Lemmers *David Lisbe Julio Lorenzo Nils Lundmark-Searing Jason Malinowsky *Leonardo Martinez Jose Mas Huerta Agata Matuszak Daniele Mieli *Guido Muzzarelli Alexandru Nagy Paul Newberry Michael Parks *James Pearson Andrew Perez Dixie Pizani Catherine Racette *Scott Robideau Brett Rutland Henry Sato, Jr. Matt Sheperd *Tania Simeons Andrea Simonti Ryan Sivley Lindsay Thompson *Rodrigo Torres Juan Mi. Vadell Carolyn Vale Tomas Vega *Jorge Vigara Roger Vizard James R. Ward Steve Wittman *Paul Wood Mitchell Vager Lead Color and Lighting Artists David Conlon *Ruben Flores *Dylan Gottlieb *Jim McLean *Michael Muir *Jeff Stern *Laurence Treweek *Lead Compositing Artist Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Artists *Brian Adams Michael Adkisson Bekah Baik Brian Blasiak *Stephen Borneman Jared Brient Miodrag Colombo Stefano Di Noia *Dale Drummond Yann Dupont Dan Feinstein Phillip Giles *Maribeth Glass Erik Gonzales Tc Harrison Steve Hawken *Luke Heathcock Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Miku Kayama *Paul Kirsch Benjamin Krebs Dan Lavender Nicola Lavender *Shun Sing Edward Lee Kangsub Lee Todd Liddiard Kuan Lin *Carlos Lucas Picazo Stephen Lunn Jason Madsen Nikola Milosevic *Farhad Mohasseb Sarah Moore Thierry Muller Enrique Muñoz *Adele Ng Viviana Palacios Scott Palleiko Michael J Parker *Alexis Peraste Angelica Perez Scott Prior Dylan Robinson *Andrew Rose Joseph Rosensteel Richard Sandoval Shaun Scott *Martin Tardif Mathew Thomas Will Towle Quan Tran Simon Twine *Wayne Vincenzi Joe Viola Patrick Wakefield Bob Wiatr Layout Supervisor *John Clark Layout Artists *Linh Mai Nguyen Chan *Craig Frazer Simpson *David Wiezer CG Modeling Supervisor *Marvin Kim CG Modelers *Maxx Okazaki *Barbaros Sarisozen Character Riggers *Chad Belteau *Joseph Dilallo *Frank Müller *Garrett Raine Texture Artists *Nathan Boyd *Camila Davila *Elbert Yen EFX Supervisor *Joseph Pepper EFX Artists *Matthew Michael Benson *Daniele Colajacomo *Steven Peter Dugaro *Henrik Fält *Pawel Grochola *Christopher A Hartt *Matt Hightower *David Hipp *Kevin Kitchel *Chris Messineo *Christopher Dante Romano *Klaus Seitschek *Arpita Venugopal *Ken Wesley *Patrick Witting CG Hair Supervisor *Brian Casper CG Cloth Supervisor *Christopher Alex Logan CG Cloth and Hair Artists *Gavin Baxter *Chris Bolwyn *Fernando Borges Pacheco *Jesse Carlson *Man-Louk Chin *Francois Coulon *Dominic del Castillo *William Eckroat *David Feuillatre *Martin Furness *Henrik Karlsson *Claire Lawrence-Slater *Devdatta H Nerurkar *Dameon O'Boyle *Kishore Singh *Sean White *Alon Zaslavsky Stereo Supervisor *Benjamin Hendricks Lead Roto & Paint Artist *Marcus Carter Matchmove Lead *John Giffoni Lead Pipeline Artist *Firat Enderoglu Pipeline Artists *Daniel Bissell *Kee Chang *William Dwelly *Kate Nagy *Hayri Safak Oner *Marteinn Örn Óskarsson Lead Production Services Technician *Amir Madani Production Services Technicians *Sarah Cho *Richard A. Forman *Mark Hulshut *Stephen Boyd Jones *Jessica Mary Kain *Michael Kambli *Lauren Lanster *Zubair Lawrence *John Rhoads *Max Smythe *John Spence *Dan Zimmer Visual Effects Stereo Editor *Annie Mahlik Video Editors *Bret Allen *Raymond Wong Software Leads *Armin Bruderlin *Moti Cohen *Aaron Pfau *Blair Zajac *Cottalango Leon *J Robert Ray Shading Engineers *Daniel Greenstein *Derek Haase *Jay Reynolds Rendering Engineers *Alejandro Conty *Christopher Kulla *Clifford Stein Software Engineers *Patrick Clark *Trey DeCamp *Scott Englert *Junko V. Igarashi *Sean Looper *Andrea K. Solis *Leonardo Szew *Kaz Tanaka *Ying Wei *John Bradley Welborn *Brian Everett Wells *Brian Wong *Yueyue Zhang Production Management & Infrastructure *Suzanne Labrie *Regaye M Fulcher Head of Artist Management *Lydia Bottegoni Digital Artist Management *Anett Gough *Stephanie Greco *Dawn Guinta *Wendy Mashburn *Rosie Server *Samantha Ofole-Prince Training & Artist Development *Diane St. Clair *J.C. Cornwell *Steven Vargas *Beau Casey Head of Systems Engineering *Stephen Kowalski Systems Engineers *Nick Bali *Suri Denduluri *Mitchell Dobrowner *Alex Galindo *Jim Harnish *Stewart Hoffman *Kevin Kim *Daniel Kleinschrodt *Derrick MacPherson *Terence Mills *Ivo Panayotov *Angel Trujillo *Alex Wallace Chief Technical Officer *Rob Bredow Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Management *Debbie Denise *Randy Lake *Rick Mischel Production Infrastructure *Tracey Baxter *Jill Shane Butler Imageworks India General Manager *Joe Gareri Production Manager *Navin Venkatesh CG Supervisor *Gomathi Ramalingam Matchmove/Rotomation Supervisor *Ranjith Kizakkey Matchmove/Rotomation Coordinator *Chirag Shah Paint/Roto Coordinator *Channi Chaittali Matchmove Lead *Suresh. E Matchmove Artists *Seetha. D Saravanan. T *Yuvarajan. B *Kumarasami. M *Sivakumar. P *Manojkumar. D *Kathiravan. S *Senthilkumar. H *Manojkumar. E *Tharanipathi. P *Stanley. B *Praveenkumar. V Modeler *Dharanidharan. E Roto Lead *Ravi Rami.V.S.H Roto Artists *Ramesh. G *Dilipan. J *Devikashri. R *Manikandasamy. V Paint Lead *Ramkumar. C.R Paint Artists *Sandesh. R *Sakthivel. M *John Abraham *Sathiyaseelan. K *Elanchezhiyan. A..A *Chandrasekar.C.H. *Kumaran. L.V *Shyam Sundar. E *Shanmugasundaram. M *Suresh. N *Selvaraj. G *Kareem. K.H Development, Character Design and Previsualization by *Sony Pictures Animation Story Artists *Stephan Franck *Andrew Erekson *Denise Koyama Animatic Editor *Art Noda SPDP Production Accountants *Duke Logan *Johnny Cardonna *Matt Forman 3D Visual Development Artist *Todd Pilger Sony Pictures Animation Creative Development *Michael Lachance *Jenny Marchick *Natasha Stephan Sony Pictures Animation Production Infrastructure *Pam Marsden *Kurt Albrecht *Matt Davis *Judy Thomason Sony Pictures Animation Studio Infrastructure *Jose Andino *Steve Argula *Ronni G. Coulter *Peter Jensen *Rebecca Kuska *Tammy Lee *Olivier Mouroux *Dorothy C. Rayburn *Melissa Sturm *Jeff Varanini *Kym Wulfe SPDP Production Babies *Ellica Grace Bredehoeft *Lucy Louise Brient *Xavier Bowe Cunningham *Chloe Dabb-Mouroux *Naomi Dabb-Mouroux *Elías Esnaola-Poza *John Henry Herbst *Greyson William Lawrence *Wylder Montague Lyons *Nivriti.A *Finnegan Dorian Rutland *Willa May Tyrie Visual Effects by *Hybride Visual Effects Supervisors *Philippe Théroux *Thierry Delattre Visual Effects Executive Producers *Daniel Leduc *Pierre Raymond Visual Effects Producer *Louise Bertrand Compositing Supervisors *Michel Barrière *Jean-Pierre Flayeux Computer Graphics Supervisors *Joseph Kasparian *Laflèche Dumais Visual Effects Coordinators *Martine Losier *Anouk L'Heureux *Karina Mariano Lead Motion Tracking Artist *Raphaële Blanchard Motion Tracking Artists *Alexandre Alin *Benoit Morin Lead Modeler *Marco Tremblay Modelers *Mathieu Lalonde *David Roberge Lead Layout Artist *Alain Lacroix Layout Artists *Steve Pelchat *Conal Wenn Lead Animators *Josef Sy *Steve Cady Animators *Marc Aubry *Emmanuel Gatera *Jonathan Grégoire Textures & Lighting *Maryse Bouchard *Stéphan Brisson *Christophe Damiano *Vassilios Lanaris Lead TD *Patrick Piché TDs *François Chancrin *Jalal Tchelebi *Julien Dubusset Effects Animators *Vikas Chandel *Apoorva Shah *Emmanuel Pelletier *Gaétan Thiffault Lead Digital Compositors *Pierre Blain *Nadine Homier *François Métivier Digital Compositors *Michel Bergeron *Caroline Brien *François Leduc *Samuel Lepage-Bédard *Jocelyn Maher *Belly Mingmuong *Katy Savoie *Laurent Srey *Guillaume St-Aubin *Patrick Tassé *Véronique Tremblay Visual Effects by *PLUG Visual Effects Supervisor *Laurens Ehrmann Visual Effects Producer *Nicolas Bonnell CG Artists *Nolwenn Rimbault *Eddy Richard *Guillaume Desbois *Pascal Etangsale Previsualization by *NeoReel Previs Supervisor *Marc-André Guindon Senior Animator *Nicolas Grenier Previs Artists *Andrée-Anne B. Verreault *André Lacroix *Mathieu Jacques *Adrian Leblanc *Dimitrios Aspros *Andrew Kephalidis *Taran Matharu Motion Capture Artist *Marcus Vinicius Carril Additional Visual Effects by *Dilated Pixels 3D Conversion by *Legend 3D Stereo VFX Supervisor *Tony Baldridge Stereo Producers *Matt Akey *Allie Vella Conversion Stereographer *Vince Niebla Sr. Stereo Compositing Supervisor *Adam Ghering Stereo Production Supervisors *Jamie Pastor *Nicole Matteson VFX Coordinator *Jon Dickey Stereo TDs *Jonathan Wright *Andrew Boykin *Ken Imura Associate Stereographers *Keith Griego *Laurel Costa *Matthew Parkhill *Dan Eues Stereo Coordinators *Daniella Garcia *Lloyd Gilyard *D. Lee Libbett *Daniel Ricwulf VFX Production Assistants *Zack Melton *Dominique Libungan Lead Stereo Artists *Sean Callahan Aaron Williams Robert Burk Fred Dossola *Chris Higginbotham Ted Trabucco Jason Williams Brad Banda Ken Nelson Lead Stereo Compositors *Trevor Graciano Erasmo Romero Solana Hagler Keith Kolod *Daniel Sandoval Adam McKee Anthony Garcia Bret Watkins Editorial Assistant John Escobar Stereo Asset Technician Shanese Williams Soundtrack on *Kemosabe Kids Music "Entertainment Tonight Theme" Smurfs Main Theme Written by Michael Mark Written By Willam Hanna Joseph Barbera And ahaoyt Curtin Performed By John Tesh Courtesy Of CBSA Televistion Dirutibstion "High Life" Written by Nelly Furtado, Rodney Jerkins and Niko Warren Performed by Nelly Furtado featuring Ace Primo Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Happy Birthday To You" Written by Maldred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hill "Tutti Frutti" Written by Dorothy LaBostrie, Joe Lubin and Richard Penniman Performed by Buckwheat Zydeco Courtesy of Rounder Records By arrangement with Concord Music Group. Inc. "This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like" Written by Alaina Beaton, Bilal Hajji and Nadir Khayat Performed by Porcelain Black Courtesy of Universal Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Yeah" Written by August Wendell Wisbon Performed by DJ Roc Courtesy of Crucial Music Corporation "Vacation" Written by Lukasz Gottwald, Bonnie McKee, Henry Walter and Max Martin Performed by G.R.L. Courtesy of Kemosabe Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Remember The Name" Written by Takbir Bashir, Matthew Maginn and Mike Shinoda Performed by Fort Minor featuring Styles of Beyond Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Help Ronda" Written by Mike Love Brian Wilson "Hey Chica" Written by Matthew Marston, Virginia McGrail and Rob Wells Performed by Kiana Brown Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Ooh La La" Written by Joshua Coleman, Lukasz Gottwald, Fransisca Hall, Jacob Kasher Hindlin, Bonnie McKee, Kandice Melonakos and Henry Walter Produced by Dr. Luke, Ammo and Cirkut Performed by Britney Spears Britney Spears appears courtesy of RCA Records "Live It Up" Written by Adam Young, Emily Wright and Matthew Thiessen Performed by Owl City Courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Magik 2.0" Written by Rivers Cuomo, Lukasz Gottwald, Bobby Ray Simmons, Jr.. Alexander Castillo Vasquez and Rebbeca Marie Gomez Produced by A.C Performed by Becky G featuring Austin Mahone Becky G appears courtesy of Kemosabe Records Austin Mahone appears courtesy of Chase Records/ Republic Records. a division of UMG Recordings. Inc. Category:Lenguaje/English Category:2013 films Category:US films Category:Animation films Category:Kids films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Films T Category:Films